Crying Skies
by TheLostFlamingo
Summary: Mabel is visted by the Summerween Trickster, but is he really what he says he is? Whenever Mabel starts to act strange; snapping at the slightest thing, locking herself in her room, not talking to anybody; Dipper must do what he can to save Mabel before it's too late. Set after 'Gideon Rises.' I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters. Rated T for later chapters.


Oh my Gog, you have no idea how hard I worked on this and I still hate it. The good news is, I figured out how to do line breaks! (I think o.o)

Anywayz, my ADD is acting up again, so I just finished watching Equinox by Skillrex just to see Slender. I shoudn't because:

1) I am scared senseless of the guy.

2) I am home alone.

3) Now I am scared to even breath. o.o

But screw that, I am watching it anyway.

Aside from that, this is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The crunch of leaves echoed throughout the unusually quiet forest, bouncing off of the pine trees before vanishing, only to be replaced by more noise.

Mabel Pines walked through the damp woods, hands shoved in her sweater pockets and her bangs covering her face. Obviously, she was sulking. It had been a few weeks after Gideon had been arrested and yet again, she was questioning her own maturity. Well, sure, it may sound crazy, but if you really think about it...

Mabel sighed heavily and sat down on a fallen tree, arms wrapped around her stomach; the cold was getting to her. It was strange. The weather shouldn't be cold in the middle of summer; maybe it's different for this town? She didn't know and it hurt her brain to much to think about it. The girl flinched as she bumped her still-bruised elbow against her thigh, sending waves of pain flying up and down her spine. She rubbed it again and thought, _It should've healed by now. It was weeks ago._

She didn't know how long she sat there, but whenever the sun began to disappear from above the trees, she figured it was time to get back home. Hesitantly she stood up and started to walk back to the Mystery Shack. She froze however whenever she noticed the whole forest had gone silent. Not that it wasn't already quiet, but this was as if the whole world was holding its breath, afraid to let it out. Mabel suddenly felt an eerie presence behind her. She whipped around and nearly screamed as she saw the Summerween Trickster standing there, holding a piece of candy in his hand. He looked exactly the way he had been when she first saw him; stitched clothing, green mask, tall hat, and black boots.

Mabel stumbled backwards and prepared herself to run, but the Trickster didn't make a move, only watching her through concealed eyes. She started to get confused as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why haven't you attacked me yet?" Mabel asked.

The Trickster cocked his head to one side. "Whatever do you mean, child?"

You know what I mean," she snapped. "I thought we destroyed you Summerween night. Why haven't you killed me for revenge yet? You had a perfectly clear shot a few seconds ago."

The monster chuckled light-heartedly. "Revenge is such a disgusting thing, child. I've only come to say thank you."

"For what?" Asked a curious Mabel.

"For being so kind to me whenever your brother kept trying to get rid of me. I should not have punished all of you for his wrong-doings, and I have realized my mistakes. I am truly sorry."

"Yeah, well, everybody usually has to pay for Dipper's mistakes. B-But I'm not saying that's a bad thing! Ugh, my brain hurts..." She walked back over to the log and plopped down, holding her head in her hands. The Trickster sat down beside her, somehow fitting onto the log.

"How is your elbow?" He asked non-enchantedly.

Mabel looked at him, surprised. "How did you-"

"I can sense pain, child."

"Oh." She replied simply. "It's fine. Nothing bad."

"May I see it?" He asked.

Mabel hesitantly rolled up her sweater sleeve and peeled off the bandage, revealing the purple-red bruise on her elbow.

"Oh my." The Trickster murmured. "Looks like you took a bigger fall than I imagined. Can you ever forgive my actions?"

She glanced up at him before looking at the ground again. "I've always believed in second chances," she replied.

* * *

"So, back in California, you and your brother were the masters of trick-or-treating?" The Trickster asked.

Night had fallen over Gravity Falls and the moon hung high in the sky, casting the forest in its shadow.

"Yeah," Mabel answered, kicking the dirt with her black flats. "But I don't think anyoe can top you, though. You scared all of us Summerween night."

"I'm sorry, child."

"You can call me Mabel, if you really want to."

The Trickster smiled. "Alright, Mabel."

A voice sounded from a little ways away. "_Mabel? Where are you?_"

"That sounds like Dipper!" Mabel cried, shooting up into a sitting position. She turned to the Trickster. "Will you be here tomorrow night?"

The Summerween monster nodded. "You can count on it, Mabel. Before I go, I want to give you this as an apology present. Please accept it." He handed her the piece of candy he had been holding and she galdly took it.

"Thank you! See you tomorrow!" Mabel said, a smile brightening her face.

The Trickster nodded. "Yes. Goodbye, Shooting Star." And with that, he was gone.

Mabel raised an eyebrow. Hadn't somebody called her Shooting Star before? Shaking her head, she examined the candy before gobbling it down. A shiver ran through her body; but not the cold kind of shiver. More like the pleasant, kind of shiver. This was delicious!

"Mabel!"

The girl turned around and saw Dipper stumble out of the bushes right behind her. He bent down, hands on his knees, panting. He spent the next few moments catching his breath until he straightened up and looked his counterpart in the eyes. "Did you get contacts?" He asked suddenly.

"No," Mabel murmured, bringing her hand up to touch below her eye. "What do you mean?"

"They're yellow." Dipper replied. "Like the color of the sun. I have to admit, they're actually kind of pretty."

Mabel frowned. "Why would I have gotten contacts?" She snapped, making her twin flinch. "Why would I want to change my eye color just out of the clear blue? Gosh, I swear, you can be so idiotic sometimes!" Mabel suddenly realized what she had just spurted out and took a small step back. "I-I'm sorry, Dipper. I didn't mean that."

Dipper's shocked expression was quickly replaced by a sympathic look and he grabbed his sister's hand. "It's fine, Mabes. You're probably just tired and sore from all of that walking."

Mabel didn't look to sure as she eyed the ground, avoiding eye contact with her slightly younger sibling. "Yeah," she whispered. "That's it."

Dipper let out a laugh and he began to lead her out of the woods and towards the Mystery Shack.

Unbeknowest to them, a tall, slim figure with a green mask watched them leave and as soon as they were out of sight, its form morphed into a yellow triangular shaped with a top hat. With an evil cackle and a flash of light, it was gone.

* * *

Oh shizz!

I sure hope this was good. :/

Please no flames! I am super-sensitive LOL And now, just because I said that, a bunch of people are going to start cussing me out in PM's, trying to get a rise out of me. But I don't give a flying farfignoogin. COME AT MEH BRO. But seriously, I am a really nice and fun person as long as you manage now to piss me off. Everybody I know calls me an optimist xDD I hope I didn't just sound conceited! (Did I spell that right?) OMG, ADD annoys me to no end. I'm going to go watch Spongebob now. PEACE.

NEXT CHAPTER (Caesar cipher): PDEHO JHWV X YLVLW IURP X FHUWXLQ FKLOG 'SVBFKLF'!

(I sure hope I did that right o.o If I doesn't make sense, just PM me and I will tell you!)

I'm sorry for any typos!

R&R~! :D


End file.
